Of Men and Guns
by Knife Hands Version 8675309
Summary: Two men are sent to Seishou Academy as teachers but find out the school and teachers are not who they think they are. Will be M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Josh Sans a Recon Marine and André Dieudonné of the 13e Régiment de Dragons Parachutistes and how they were sent to Seishou Academy after an assignment mistake with by superiors. The story is slightly on cannon with the Upotte series. But don't worry the characters will still be the same.

I am a huge fan of this little known series so I thought that because there so few story only three as of 2/21/14 it is not my duty to write on but still I can and that's what matters. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me with anything and also I would like to thank Dragonsflight for being a beta and giving some input in the development. Also for any copyright Nazi I don't own the manga or anime their respective owners do. I just own the OC's so don't sue me because you did not read this long line of stuff that's your fault not mine. Now that's taken care of on with the story or Oscar Whisky Tango Sierra.

Chapter 1

Sand, sand, sand and did I mention sand

So here I am in Afghanistan and there is a lot of sand, my name Is Josh and I am an E4 or a corporal in the US. Marine corp. I was attached to a French parachute regiment as an attaché which is funny because I never qualified at HAHO[1] School which is not a big deal as we mostly drive in the sea of sand. Being I have a few days left in this deployment I wonder what I will do when I get out if I ever do although I thought about doing career military but I don't know. In any case let me tell you about my friend his name is André and he is a staff corporal or OR-4[2]. He and I met when I first started our tours together four years ago. Not much has changed since we both were dropped face first into the "world's biggest litter box" maybe besides the fact I can speak better French than Arabic. The one thing I can count on it that André can get me out of bad situations for example the time we went through a MOUT[3] exercise and I slipped on the floor of the room we were in at the time and he was able to grab me before I fell of the roof.

I told André that we would be going home to day and both of us would go home and do well stuff. You see neither of us had much family to speak of as we just spent a good bit of time in the litter box yet we were family in some ways. As I thought about what might be Josh Sans in the civilian world my thought was broken by a very out of breath André. He looked at me like a person who has seen Santa Clause in the flesh and said "Jay we have all of our papers in check but the commander still wants to see us". I thought over the situation and aid knowing full well the commander would likely grill both our butts for the prank we played on the officers one night when we tried to scare by making them think aliens are outside by using a nose maker we got at a store called Monoprix[4] when we were on leave for two months in Paris.

André and I finally decided to go in and face our doom so to speak. In any case we were not in trouble for anything as far a we could tell. Our commander, Col. Mcknight said he had a special task for i know what you are thinking you are going to get NJP[5] but we did not. Col. Mcknight gave us a paper and dismissed us, we walked out of the room and opened the paper. It said in the simplest way possible that we were to be deployed in operation smart gun. we would be sent to a school in japan called Seishou Academy. André and I had never heard of this school but we did not matter we were ordered to go there and as soldiers we would find out one way or another.

* * *

[1] High altitude high opening parachuting

[2] The NATO code used to distinguish rank

[3] MOUT stands for Military operations on urban terrain

[4] A retail chain store in France

[5] Non judicial punishment


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer is as stated in Ch.1 not that anyone reads it anyways. Before i get started i would like to say the reason i don't update often is that college is a pain when you are a history major and have to write a paper every week all most, in any case here it is so enjoy

I hate plane rides

There have been many times in my life where i might not have made a good decision and this is one of those days. André and i just sat and waited for what seemed to be hours if not days In the air base. In any case when it was time to go we both got our bags and loaded on to the C-17 Globemaster 3 making sure to store our rifles careful so they would not be damaged during the long ass flight. After we got up in air and were allowed to wander through the cabin I walked around and checked the gear before practicing my knife hands at Andre who was just reading fanfictions about… well whatever I don't care at this point. Once I get over that bit I'm groaning and about to run into a wall so instead I go over and begin to field strip my Enfield L41 one last time before returning it to it's case. After that very "stimulating" activity I looked over to Andre and found him setting up cups ducted taped to the floor on their sides and random obstacles placed around the cargo bay. He then pulled out a couple of golf clubs and only then did I realize, he made an mini-golf course. We knocked ourselves out playing that almost literally sense neither of us took into account the fact that the plane moves.

It was the two hour mark from Japan when I woke up, and knowing Andre he would be asleep for another hour. So on that note I picked up our mess and stored it in a lockup which as we are in one of the biggest planes in the U.S arsenal it was not hard to find a place. When finally got to the airport i got my stuff in to our Land Rover Defender 110 and went to wake him up with good results as it was sort of easy to get him up. I said "Andre lets go, we are in Tokyo." He looked at me and naded. as we finally got off the plane i walked to the Defender 110 and started up the truck. Andre follower and got in too. As we drove to this "school" i started to wonder aloud what we would do there and what it would be. I did not have to wonder because at that moment Andre told me we were here. we got out of the truck and was greeted by a older man in his late 70s maybe 80s. He shook our hands and thanked us for showing up on such short notice. Andre and i both said it is ok we were not doing very much in Afghanistan anyways. The Dean asked us to follow him and that our stuff would be in our rooms after the tour which he said would not take to long. As we went on the "Grand tour" as many would call it i noticed the signs on the walls thats said "hoster and clear all firearms before entering the class" and i also noticed a discharge barrel in front of the class. Andre beat me to the question of all of this weapons related stuff and i piped in asking if there was a marksmanship club or something. The dean looked at us and said "all will be revealed" like a magician would do before he showed you one of his tricks. Ander and i both knew this was a odd deployment but this was completely crazy, not the jump off a bridge without any safety crazy but the jump off a bridge while on fire crazy. In any case we were done with the tour and we were shown our barracks.


End file.
